Parental Love
by Burakku Doragon wa Josho
Summary: Have you ever been taken advantage of? Well here... It happens when those who are horny corner you an alleyway and have there way. (FemGaa)
1. Prologue

**So... I was watching Too Cute and you know what...? I wanted to write a different story. I know I have so many stories out there but you know..? My mind hates everything LOL.**

**So here's another story I will try to update. Probably not this week cuz I now have two jobs :D And school soooo... Good luck me :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or... Anything in this story?... But... The plot and stuff? Lol.**

**Warning: Sex. Like in this chapter HAHAHAHAH. Rough sex, uhm.. rape, lemon, lime?, stuff, just beware as you should know if you read my other stories.**

Prologue

"Nyah ha! Ah! Kami!" The hotly pants coming from my own mouth was barely believeable. "So big! Ah ah! Y-you're gonna break me!" My face, probably hot, soaked with sweat and masked in a blush, panted below another. His member roughly penetrating me, his teeth digging painfully sweet into my neck, locking me in place. A low and deep growl was muffly heard as the vibrations only heightened my sensitivity. _He's close ah!_ My thoughts, jumbled and scrambled tried to piece the growl together.

His member grew larger and larger as each thrust was speeding up, rougher and rough, balls slapping hecticly against my swolled clitoris. "AH!" I screamed out a loud moan as I could no longer take it and came. Just seconds later he came, filling my insides with his warm seed. At the same time the fangs that kept me from moving bit down harsher into my skin. I could feel the little pelts of blood begin to seep from the puncture wounds down my neck.

Once his hold on my neck was gone, so were his arms that were wrapped around my waist, pinching and pulling at my now swollen nipples. Thrusting only a few times more, pulled out in one fell swoop, leaving me to fall to the side with emotionless eyes. I wasn't even asleep when he got dressed and left me there in the alleyway. No one walked by, no one called and no one helped. My eyes were heavy from the forced orgasm and I could no longer keep them open and I fell into a slumber that was not only unwiling... But frightening.


	2. NightMares

**NightMares**

My dream, wasn't a dream at all. It was a nightmare.

Much like any other time I am either brave, or stupid enough close my weary eyes and give in to the call of slumber. People... Running and running as they screamed in terror and pain. Blood seeping through the cracks of the sidewalks, mixing in with the soil of neighbors flowerbeds, causing the flowers to turn a dark red shade, and finally wilt by the poison. My head, turning right.. Then left... Couldn't figure out why they ran. Why they were so afraid. Until it hit me. They ran from me, in the opposite direction of where I stood at just now. As I looked to them, the nearest to me was a young girl. Just a few years older than I, judging from her height and body development. As I saw what was reflected in her eyes... It was no wonder why they ran frightened... For I was frightened myself, and could only howl at the pain.

My body was disoriented. Sand wrapped and stuck to my body in awkward shapes, many spikes sticking out as half my face was formed from a rapid raccoon, to a young boy, split right in the middle. Raising my left hand, being that it is my dominant hand and all, stared at the sand colored thing. It's size more than ten times_. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_ My voice was rough, yet high like a normal six year old boy. _"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!"_ Tears fell from the one good side of my face, streaming and streaming as if it were an endless waterfall. Closing my eyes tight, opened them quickly to find I was back to the real world. The swaying of my body barely registered in my mind. All I could think of was that horrible nightmare, and it's after effects. My body shook uncontrollably as quick pants escaped from my lips.

"Hey... You're ok, don't worry. I got ya." A soft voice spoke, bringing me out of my delusions. "Nyah?!" My voice rose in pitch and volume at the sound of the male. Immediately I felt the sway of our bodies as he walked, carrying me princess style. "Wha... What happened?" I asked looking around at where I was. I noticed not only the bright sky dimmed into a red sunset, but the environment we were walking through was not the best of neighborhoods. "I'm taking you home... You were attacked by some stupid son of a bitch... Sorry for my language." He smiled, so warmly that just looking at him was like looking toward the sun. My gaze was immediately cast down, as to not burn my eyes with his brilliance. "I'm going to look after you for a while... Until you're alright on your own."

"No thanks! I can manage myself!" I yelled, my heart rate quickening at the possibility of another rape to occur. flinging my limbs every which way caught the sun God off guard, as I was dropped from his embrace. As quick as my skinny legs could take me, I ran. And ran. And ran until I could no longer run anymore, his screams of protest and harsh stomps of pursuit no longer heard. Clasping my chest where my heart would be, attempted to slow my heart rate as well as breathing. Being to loud in this part would do me no justice. Instead, I lept to the building's fire escape until I was then at the top of the building, on the roof. Overlooking the city and trying to find my way home. My body sore and most likely full of bruises, I just wanted to go home, take a bath and dread about this scenario all night...

A breeze passed through harshly, racking my body with shivers. You would think I was naked and covered with snow, however... I was laced with a hideously orange jacket. _Must be from that male..._ Sighing to myself, started to run along the rooftops in the direction I new to be my home. Taking me around twenty minutes flat, came face to face with a two story house, the color a soft beige like the sand of our previous residence. Not knowing the time, but aware that is was extremely late by the position of the moon, climbed up the nearby tree next to my bedroom. Knowing that my window will forever be unlocked, crawled inside and was immediately swarmed by the familiar warmth of my room. The dark red shade giving off the extra warmth as I could no longer stand on my own two feet and fell to the floor with a thud and groan.

Immediately I heard the stomps of feet rushing to my room, my door flung open to show an ominous woman with blonde spiky hair in four pigtails, faded sea foam blue eyes and furrowed brows. "Gaara." She spoke, sending a shiver down my spine at how cold and toneless it was. "Temari." Was all I said as I attempted to get up, and walk to the bathroom that branched off from my own room. "Where have you been?" She began her series of questions. "Out."

"Obviously. Look at you! What happened?" A bit of concern was laced in with her words, my brother... Kankuro then showed himself, grabbing my arm softly and helping me up. "What happened Gaara." His tone way more softer and loving that my hard ass sister. "Don't go and baby her Kankuro. She's way past curfew and I will not allow such things. Especially in this town with these people you hear me?"

"It wasn't my fault I was late!" I hissed out as I felt a growl begin to slither itself out from my throat. "Oh? And do tell us why you are so late! It's one in the morning for Christs' sake! We were worried! We almost called the police to look for you." Finally... Her tone was beginning to soften as tears formed in her eyes. I sighed, rubbing my eyes and forehead... Wondering if I should tell them or not.. I do not wish to worry them, but at the same time they deserve to know... As to help me through it. "Come on Kankuro... Let's get her in the bath... Try and relax her. You look like shit sis..."

"I know..." Was all I could say, my brother guiding me into the bathroom, my sister removing my clothes once the water in the bath was warm enough. Both helping to guide my frozen and stiff legs into the scorching water to warm them from their numb state. "Thanks Kankuro, I'll call you back in when I need to get her out." Temari instructed as he nodded, turned and left the room. "I don't see why Kankuro helps me with the bath.. He's a boy you know..."

"And your brother, who is stronger and know's the points to lift you as to not cause harm. You know that Gaara... I'm sorry if it is embarrassing but he's your brother." she smiled then, ringing out the sponge in her hand and cleaning my filthy body from head to toe. _No... I will not speak of this... Not now..._ Staring at my sister, decided to wait... One shock was enough for one day. "What should I do with this?" Temari asked holding up the orange jacket the stranger had given me. "Ah... I need to wash it. You can just leave it for now."

"Alright. Kankuro, we're ready now." Temari yelled out, towel in hand already rubbing down my hair. I had told her I was fine but she insisted to get Kankuro as a just in case. Although I would rather my brother not see me naked... Though I guess he has all the time since we were small... Taking baths together and what not... "Come on Gaara... Bend your knees and pull yourself up." He instructed, one of the reason's Kankuro was here was because his job is a physical therapist, and he specializes in this wort of thing. "Sure..." Frowning as my wobbly legs bent and attempted to hold my weight. "There you go." He smiled grasping my arm tightly and holding me in place as my sister wiped me down from head to toe. "I can dress myself." I protested once she was done and about to put my clothes on for me. "Awe come on Gaara. We don't get to pamper you that much! Let us do this much..." Pouting in the way I can't say no to, gave in to her wishes. My soft and warm pajama bottoms pulled snugly against my waist, and my equally warm top pulled over my frame, enveloped me in the warmth my body needed for hours.

"There. All done. Now get to be before dad comes home." She warned, looking to the left then the right as Kankuro picked me up and carried me to bed. Once in my own bed, jacket in hand and sheets pulled up tight to my chin said my goodnight's and thanks to my siblings. A heartfelt 'you're welcome's' as well as equally 'goodnight's' were said and both left my room.

As the time went by, I could only wish that sleep would conquer my being. At the same time I wished it wouldn't in fear of the nightmares. Instead, I lay... Awake through the night thinking non-stop about what had happened to me. Tears were not shed that night, instead... They were bottled up like all the emotions of previous years.


End file.
